Living
by adar13
Summary: "Wait! Can I ask you one question?" "Only one," I replied. "What were you doing all this time?" he asked. I just smiled,"I was living" I said softly. With that , I turned around and left. First one-shot!


**Hey! This is Adar13 here! I hope you like this since it's my first one-shot. I have wanted to do this a very long time and I have put effort on this, so please be nice! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA.**

**Sorry if it's short.**

**OoOoOo**

Living

I couldn't keep up with this life. All my life I had been chasing him. I always thought that he would someday slow down for once. This wasn't the life I wanted. I wanted to feel free, just like him. It was no use. I wasted 7 years if my life chasing after him. It was time to move on. It was obvious that he was never going to slow down.

I was packing my stuff to leave. I was going to find a new place to live, a new beginning. I was sick and tired of the same thing. Everybody would think of me as an obsessed fan girl. I didn't like it one bit. It is time to be known as someone else. Someone that isn't a fan girl. I can help the sick, I can become a nurse. Who knows? All I know is that I am starting to walk on the streets, going to the train station. I had my backpack with money and clothing.

I'm not telling the others. I don't want to be looked for. I am old enough to make my own decisions. Old enough to choose what I want to do in life. Sure, I feel bad for abandoning them. They are my only friends. I'm sure we'll meet again, hopefully.

As I got on the train, I started to panic. What am I thinking? I should go back. Maybe I should think this through. I was about to get off the train, but I stopped myself. If I wanted to be free, I had to let go. I can't look back.

I sat down next to an elderly woman. I was starting too feel homesick. I wanted to go back to my room, look through albums, or talk to my best friend about my day.

Somebody just coughed. The floors were dirty. I could tell that nobody really bothered to clean this place up. A few minutes later, I decided to get off. The station looked pretty clean. I exit the station and started to walk. I stopped once to eat something because if I had waited a minute longer, the whole world would have probably known that I was hungry.

It was the best pizza I have ever tasted.

I soon found a motel where I could sleep in. I might start looking for small apartments tomorrow. Right now, I just wanted to walk around the streets, just to find new places.

After some time of walking around the park (I just found it while I was walking), I found a secluded area, which was hidden behind the bushes and trees. It was a beautiful meadow; it had flowers of different kinds. I started running around, enjoying the twitter of the birds, and the warmth of the sun. I felt completely free.

I no longer had to worry about him. I realized that I could go through life without him. As I was running, I felt like if I was part of the wind. I stopped running and sat underneath a tree. As the wind blew, the leaves would move along with it.

It was great to not have any more worries. This is a new beginning. I might go to school after so long. Maybe get a collage degree. I could become a nurse. There are so many things that I would like to do.

After a little while, I decided to go back to the motel. I wonder what the others would be doing. Cream might have gone to my house. I felt bad for not telling her that I left. But, I had to. I knew that if I told her, she would beg me to stay.

I looked out the window, and for the first time in my life, I noticed how beautiful the night-lights are. They looked like sparkling stars. My whole life, I had been so obsessed with him that I never seemed to notice the beauty in this world.

I know that I made the right choice. I wish I had done this sooner. I can start my life now. There's nobody holding me back.

~5 years later~

Here I was. After 5 years, I got a college degree. I was officially a nurse. I actually liked my job. It felt good to help the sick.

I got a bigger apartment, but not too big. It was big enough to not feel cramped. I haven't seen the gang as well. I would occasionally think about them, wondering what that would be doing at the moment.

Right now, I was walking around the park. It was my day off, meaning that I can do whatever I want for the rest of the day. Ever since I found the secluded area in the park, I would go there whenever I had the chance.

I could see the birds fly off whenever I got too close them. I was already at the meadow, and I could still smell the scent of the flowers and grass, the same scent there was 5 years ago. I was close to the tree I would go to sit down next to, when I saw somebody lying there. I got closer, making sure to make as little noise as possible.

Wait a second…. no, it can't be. Not him. How could he have found this place?

Wow, did I just ask a question that I know the answer to? How low can I go? I got closer when I realized that he was sleeping…. typical.

He must have heard my footsteps because he opened one of his eyes. When he saw me, he had a confused look. Then after a while, it turned into shock.

Great, he just noticed me. I thought he wouldn't because I had let my quills grow longer, and I had physically matured.

" Amy? Is that really you?"

What should I do? Should I say that I don't know what he is talking about?

Naaah, he wouldn't believe me. He's not dumb, even though he acts like he is. * Don't tell him*

" Hey, long time no see huh?"

I was surprised when he hugged me. He had never hugged me before. Maybe he missed me?

" You don't know how much I missed you Amy", he said in a muffled voice. Well that just answered my question. " I missed you too Sonic" I finally managed to say. He just hugged me tighter. I actually had to push him off gently to get some air.

I wanted to leave. As much as I wanted to stay and talk to him, I couldn't fall in love with him again. "Sonic" I began, " I really want to stay and talk, but I just can't stay here." "Why not?" he asked.

I sighed. How can I tell the most stubborn hedgehog in the world that I just didn't want to talk to him?

"Look, the reason why I left was because I wanted to be free. I didn't want to be held down anymore. The problem was, you were holding me down. It's not your fault though. So, I decided to leave. I came here to get an education, and have a career. I worked so hard for it, and I don't want you to hold me down anymore."

"But I won't hold you down Amy. I'll let you keep on living your life, I just want to be friends again." Sonic argued.

I sighed again. " Like I said before, you're not holding me down. I really want to be friends with you again, I really do, but I like how my life is already. I'm sorry Sonic, but I have to go."

I started walking away, away from him.

" Wait! Can I ask you one question?"

"Only one" I replied. " What were you doing all this time?" he asked.

I just smiled. After he had asked that, I realized that I finally had an answer to that question.

" I was living," I said softly. And with that, I turned around once more, heading towards the bushes. I was walking away from the tree, away from the meadow, away from him. And I was heading towards reality. I am going to live my life to the fullest, and that means that I can never look back. Never again.


End file.
